


Epiphany

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans, like roses, are ephemeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

There were those Reapers who favoured humans sexually, claiming the passions of those ephemeral creatures to be amongst the most intoxicating of fleshly pleasures. Often Grell heard humans likened to the perfume of fragrant flowers. Grell never understood what they were talking about until he lay panting and spent with Angelina, their bodies tangled and the bed destroyed.

Humans bloomed like roses on a hot summer day; because of their brief lives their passions must be strong. It was not a pleasure garden to walk in, but an ocean of rose petals into which one entered so as willingly drown.


End file.
